


Can I buy you a drink?

by Pichitinha



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergence (Wally and Artemis aren't dating), Cliche, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This guy is bothering Artemis at the bar and Wally comes to the rescue. Thing is, she doesn't need saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I buy you a drink?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fanfic forum contest. Theme of the week: cliche. Cliche chosen:  
> "Person A is being harassed at a bar and Person B pretends to be their boyfriend/girlfriend to help them out."

“Hi. Can I buy you a drink?” An average height guy with blond hair asked her sitting on the closest stool.  
  
“Thanks, but I’ve got a drink already.” Artemis gave a fake smile and shook her glass a little bit for effect.  
  
“Well, you’re gonna finish that one soon and you won’t quit the night already, huh?” He threw her a flirtatious smile and pointed at his watch, not actually looking at the hour.  
  
“I appreciate the thought, but I’d rather drink alone.” Barbara  _had_  to go to the bathroom and leave her alone for five minutes. Everyone knew she was a magnet for guys like him, meaning,  _those who simply don’t quit_. She knew going to the bar with the team was a mistake.  
  
“Come on now, don’t be so uptight. What’s the point of coming to a bar if you’re not looking for company?” He moved an inch closer, little enough that the average person wouldn’t notice, but  _she_  did.  
  
“I go out for fun and getting company isn’t necessary for that.” She really didn’t want to be rude, but if he kept going, he’d leave her no choice.  
  
“It may not be  _necessary_ , but it wouldn’t hurt, would it?” He moved another inch and Artemis decided that if he moved an extra one, she’d have to go physical.  
  
“Look, I’m flattered and all that shit that you’d be that insistent, but I’m really not interested. If you could  _please_  leave so we could both have a good night  _separately_ , it would be wonderful.”  
  
“Ok, I think we started off on the wrong foot. Let me try again.” She opened her mouth to protest, but he continued extending his hand. “My name is-“  
  
“Babe!” They both turned to the guy approaching them. “Sorry I took so long, it’s like a labyrinth here.”  
  
“Wally, thank god!” She commented a little surprised. “I was starting to think you had left without me.” She teased, although her teeth were a bit gritted.  
  
“Like I’d ever do that.” He smile graciously at her and encircled her shoulders with her arm. “Hi. Are you a friend of Artemis?” He flashed the guy a grin and offered his hand for him to shake.  
  
The guy was obviously shocked and a little intimidated.  
  
“Uh, no, I was just… uh, she was asking for the time.”  
  
“Oh.” Wally’s eyebrows rose and he gave the guy a look, missing the  _murderous_  one that Artemis had at him. “Well, thanks for the help.”  
  
“No problem. I should go, enjoy your night.”  
  
He got up in no time and almost ran to the opposite direction. Wally took his seat as soon as it was free.  
  
“What a douche, huh?” He asked nonchalantly, ordering a drink from the bartender.  
  
“Him or you?” She asked, her arms crossed and her jaw line set.  
  
“What?” He asked shocked. “I  _saved_  you from the idiot!”  
  
“I don’t need saving,  _West_ , I can take care of myself.”  
  
“He was annoying you to no end, I could tell!”He motioned widely with his arms, bothered.  
  
“But I could handle him, Wally, I don’t need your help ditching men.”  
  
“Well, obviously. Your ice glare should do the job just fine.”  
  
“Don’t turn this onto me,  _you_  were the idiot!” She pointed at him and almost poked his chest.  
  
“How was I the idiot?” He nearly got up from his seat. “You were having a problem and he was clearly not getting you totally did not want him here and I made him go away without missing any teeth! Everybody wins!”  
  
“I’m not a property, I don’t need to pretend to have a boyfriend so a guy would quit. He needs to quit because  _I_  don’t want anything and I was going to teach him that lesson.” She was fuming at him, both their drinks forgotten.  
  
“Artemis, can you just enjoy a good thing for once in your life? Who cares it wasn’t the way you wanted, the guy  _left_ , just be grateful for a change!”  
  
“What if didn’t want him gone? What if you ruined my chance at a date with a nice guy?”  
  
“Except you  _didn’t_. I was watching you, you were clearly uncomfortable not to mention you asked him to leave  _twice_.”  
  
Artemis stopped at that. “Wait, what? You were watching me?”  
  
He opened his mouth trying to find something to say. “I, uh… Well, excuse me for not trusting guys in bars when it comes to a pretty woman drinking alone!” He exasperated.  
  
She was the one speechless for a while. “Pretty, huh?” She tried for a smirk.  
  
Wally rolled his eyes, even though he reddened a little. “Well, you’re annoying as hell, but I can’t deny facts.”  
  
“I think that’s the first time you’ve said I’m pretty. You’re always going about it for every girl on the team, but I don’t think you’ve ever said it to me.” She admitted, trying not to sound anything other than  _normal_.  
  
“That can’t be true.” He replies.  
  
“It is.” She insists honestly.  
  
He looks at her then, eyes w little wide, eyebrows raised. “Well, you really are beautiful.” He’s very intense and sincere in his statement and she catches herself shifting uncomfortably on the stool.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
She’s sure she is blushing as much as he is, both embarrassed and looking at the drinks on the shelves in front of them. The silence in uncomfortable and foreign, they never  _don’t_  talk when they’re together, usually bantering and occasionally having real friendly conversations.  
  
She clears her throat.  
  
So does he.  
  
“So…” He says and takes a deep breath, looking at her. She looks back. “Can I buy you a drink?”  
  
She considers and looks at the glass she’s holding. She turns it all in one go and slams it a little back on the counter.  
  
She grins at him. “I’d like that.” 


End file.
